This Song Saved My Life
by KingWykkyd57
Summary: Right when he's about to pull the trigger, her song came on. The song that saved his life... Armin/Christa Based on the song "This Song Saved My Life" by Simple Plan


**Hello again, fellow fanfiction lovers! Here I am with another Arukuri story for you all :)**

**Now, does anyone know of Simple Plan? They're an amazing band! Aaaand I've chosen their song, "This Song Saved My Life" to become part of my Arukuri love XD**

**So sit back, grab your grandmothers, and enter my world... (Also, feel free to look up the song!)**

**...**

They said smoking was a bad habit. Armin never liked smoking, but somehow he picked it up. He took a long, drawn out drag, letting the toxic fumes enter him. He blew out the smoke, watching its wispy self float through the breeze, only to vanish from existence. He sighed, shaking his head. One could not describe how many times he felt like a fragile cloud of smoke. Everyone sees through it, but still find it an annoyance. Then it's gone, just like that. Armin glanced down at the small revolver that laid in his lap.

Armin bit his lip, staring at the firearm. It would be so easy right now...

_I want to start by letting you know this_

_Because of you, my life has a purpose_

_You helped be who I am today_

_I see myself in every word you say_

Armin sighed, and nodded slowly to himself. He stood up, and walked back inside his house, revolver in his hands.

He sat down at the kitchen table, noticing the radio sitting still. Armin opened up the chamber of the gun, and noticed two bullets still in it. Armin then glanced back at the radio, biting his lip once more. He sighed once more. 'I guess a little music wouldn't hurt.' He decided. He turned on the radio, and tuned it to his favorite station. 'Goodbye, guys.' He mentally whispered to the radio. He cocked the hammer back, and placed the revolver in his mouth. Tears slowly formed in his eyes. and he quickly squeezed them shut.

_Sometimes it feels like nobody gets me_

_Trapped in a world where everyone hates me_

_There's so much that I'm going through..._

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome a new comer to the station, Christa Lenz!" The DJ announced over the radio.

Armin froze, finger still tensed up on the trigger. 'C-Christa?' He thought. He turned slowly to the radio, staring at with wide, shocked eyes.

_...I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you_

A heavenly voice, smoother than silk, slowly began to sing. Her lyrics, rhythm, and voice filled the room, causing Armin to drop the revolver. He couldn't believe it! His childhood friend, Christa Lenz, was singing on his favorite station! 'I...I thought I would never hear from her again...' Armin thought. He remembered Christa telling him her dream to become a singer. He remembered how heartbroken he was when she said she was moving away. He remembered the last thing she said to him...

_"Be strong, Armin. For me."_

Armin began to notice he was starting to cry. He let the tears flow, and he let out a shaky breath. He continued to listen to Christa's song, feeling strangely happy with her voice.

'Christa...'

_I was broken!_

_I was choking!_

_I was lost_

_This Song saved my life_

_I was bleeding!_

_Stopped Believing!_

_Could have died_

_This Song saved my life_

Christa's voice soon faded away, and the DJ praised her. "Little lady, you seem like you wrote this song for someone. Mind telling us who?"

Armin froze, and slowly leaned in. He held his breath, waiting for Christa to speak. Finally, she did.

"I wrote it for a childhood friend of mine." She said. "His name is Armin Arlert."

Armin stood out of his chair, and picked up the radio. He held it in his hands, staring at it like it was God.

_I was down!_

_I was drowning!_

_But it came on just in time_

_This song saved my life_

Armin couldn't believe it. Christa wrote this song for him?

"I...I have to see her!" Armin said out loud.

...

_Sometimes I feel like you've known me forever_

_You always know how to make me feel better_

_Because of you my dad and me_

_Are so much closer than we used to be_

Christa lived in Trost, which was on the complete other side of the state. But that didn't faze Armin. He had to see her. He had to! He...He had to thank her. Armin sighed, and waited for the light to turn green. It was taking too long for his liking. Armin usually considered himself a patient man. But lights being red for too long was something he was not good with. He honked his horn, and smirked when the light turned green. He began to drive again, glancing at the GPS. Trost was about ten miles away. He could be there in at least half and hour.

_You're my escape when I'm stuck in a small town_

_I turn you up, whenever I feel down_

Half an hour later, Armin finally parked next to the sidewalk. He glanced up, seeing a white, two story house with a blue roof. 'This is the place.' Armin told himself. He walked up to the front door, hesitating. Should he? Armin raised his fist, wondering why it was shaking. Armin lowered his fist, biting his lip again. 'Why am I so nervous?' He asked himself. Closing his eyes, the blonde man knocked on the door.

_You let me know like no one else_

Armin kept his eyes shut as he heard the door open. He could feel the woman studying him. Then he heard a gasp.

"Armin?"

_That it's ok to be myself_

Armin slowly opened his eyes, seeing the beautiful woman staring at him. He nervously smiled, and gave a little wave.

"Hey, Christa."

Christa continued to stare at him, wide eyed. Armin shuffled his feet. "I didn't come at a bad time, right?" He asked. Christa snapped out of her gaze, and shook her head.

"Of course not, Armin," she said gently. "I'm just a little surprised to see you again, that's all." She then smiled. "So why'd you decide to visit?"

Armin bit his lip nervously. He briefly glanced away, and sighed. "I heard you singing on the radio." Christa blinked.

"Y-you did?" She asked.

_I was broken!_

_I was choking!_

_I was lost_

_This Song saved my life_

_I was bleeding!_

_Stopped believing!_

_Could have died_

_This Song saved my life_

Armin nodded. He rubbed the back of his head. "Is it true you wrote that for me?" Christa smiled again.

"Of course I did." She told him. "You were my best friend, Armin." She then tilted her head. "Is that why you came here?"

_I was down!_

_I was drowning!_

_But it came on just in time_

_This song saved my life_

Armin sighed. "Christa..." Christa quirked an eyebrow, and crossed her arms. Armin closed his eyes, and turned away. "I...I was going to kill myself." Christa gasped, and threw her arms around Armin.

"Why would you do that, Armin?" She whispered. "Do you know how much I would've cried my heart out?" She buried her face in his shoulder. "You dummy..."

Armin sighed, and slowly hugged her. He rubbed her back softly. "I know, Christa. I know." He paused, then continued. "The reason I didn't was... It was because of you, Christa." Christa glanced up at him, tears flowing out. She wiped them away.

"Me?"

Armin nodded. "I was about to pull the trigger when I heard you on the radio." He said. "Your voice just... It snapped me right out of it. I couldn't bear leaving my best friend alone." He hugged her again, holding her close.

_You'll never know_

_What it means to me_

_That I'm not alone_

_That I'll never have to be_

Christa began to cry again, and wrapped her arms around Armin's shoulders. The two held each other, lost in a world of comfort.

"I'm so happy you're OK," Christa whispered. "Please, Armin. Don't leave me..." Armin closed his eyes.

"I won't." He vowed. Christa smiled, then chuckled softly.

"So my song...?" She inquired. Armin smiled back.

"That's right, Christa." He said.

_I was broken!_

_I was choking!_

_I was lost_

_This Song saved my life_

_I was bleeding!_

_Stopped believing!_

_Could have died_

_This Song saved my life_

_I was down!_

_I was drowning!_

_But it came on just in time..._

"Your song saved my life."


End file.
